Demaciado Tranquilo
by Derek-the-Destiny
Summary: las masas olvidan con facilidad quienes son los que se ensucian las garras por ellos, Spyro ahora debe decidir, Heroe, o Infame. (basado en too peacefull de jazzthetigger y ahora siendo dueño de la historia - rating M para comodidad y seguridad)


Capítulo I: héroes poco comunes.

Pudiera ser que Spyro se replantase su supuesto lugar en la sociedad, El junto con su amiga Cynder, habían puesto fin a la tiranía del maestro oscuro hace casi ya 5 años desde esa batalla final, desde aquel entonces había sido tratado como un héroe… algo que aunque no había buscado nunca, no podía quejarse del todo… o tal vez se equivocaba.

A lo largo de esos cinco años las cosas fueron decayendo emocionalmente para él, conforme los días, sus deberes se hacían más tediosos, complicados y pesados, lo que le dejaba un miserable tiempo para sí mismo, un miserable tiempo que ni podía compartir con Cynder, las nuevas reglas que habían sido aplicadas en el templo por el sustituto del guardián del elemento fuego mantenían de mal humor a Spyro.  
Un dragón anciano, muy quisquilloso y amargado llamado Deiure, había obligado a ambos mantenerse separados, en verdad separados, los deberes que les asignaban a cada uno se encargaban de que ni verse pudieran.

Algo que también molestaba y mucho a Spyro era el hecho de que no pudiese divertirse como un dragón normal, podría sonar un poco tonto, pero la cuestión era lo que Deiure le sermoneaba casi a diario  
- te comportas como un mocoso de 6 años, - Spyro por su parte debía mantenerse callado, es fácil criticar a alguien que ha tenido que comportarse como adulto casi desde el día que nació, y que una simple broma a la moral de Volter lo pusiera como alguien completamente inmaduro.

Para acabar el marcador, su relación con los demás dragones tanto del nuevo templo como en la ciudad e Warfang era tensa, se decía que Malefor había sufrido en su juventud de lo mismo que él, pero el hecho de que ahora la gente lo tratase como si fuese alguien que tuviese una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa lo hacía pensar sobre el rumbo que llevaba su destino, ser apartado de los demás era parte de Él? Su único deseo era poder ser como los demás…

- debes madurar de una vez por todas…  
- y que hay de ti – le interrumpió Spyro tratando de permanecer en control – todo tu discurso se a concentrado en mi de lo que no puedo hacer, lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste es imponer una autoridad que ni siquiera mi maestro Ignitus impuso sobre mí,  
- no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así – se quejó el anciano dragón  
- yo jamás abusé de los dones que se me dieron, casi desde que nací me obligaron a pensar como adulto, jamás me permitieron actuar como los de mi edad. –Spyro muy pocas veces se había enojado con alguien a gran medida, ni a Malefor había odiado tanto como ese anciano decrepito y acabado,  
- basta! Pones en duda mi autoridad! Mansillas el nombre que tienen los guardianes!  
- y tú lo único que haces es retrasar mi potencial autentico imponiendo tareas sin sentido dejándome agotado, que piensas que me convertiré en Malefor?  
- nunca digas ese nombre delante de mi mocoso arrogante.. a donde vas? – Spyro se había dado media vuelta antes de que el anciano hubiese terminado de hablar.  
- me largo de este lugar! Prefiero ser un marginado más que someterme a tu obediencia. – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala principal  
- que insolente!

Spyro estaba decidido y aferrado a su decisión, debía dejar ahora el santuario, el templo dragón por el bien tanto de los de su raza como el suyo, solo había un problema, Cynder, ella seguía aún bajo ciertas vigilancias después de lo ocurrido con el maestro oscuro, si Spyro pensaba que ella lo acompañara debía ser astuto y evadir esos medios de protección mágica que tenia ella…

Llegada la noche, Spyro se levantó a mitad de la noche para poner su plan en marcha, los guardianes ya estaban enterados de la partida de Spyro que supuestamente debía ser al amanecer, y que sin duda lo detendrían, lo menos que el quería en ese momento es una confrontación.  
- estas seguro de querer huir? – susurró una pequeña voz tras el  
- Sparx! – le gritó en voz baja a la libélula, su hermano…  
- Spyro no hagas esto, sabes lo que podrían hacerte si te vas? – le reprocho preocupado  
- no hay nada más que hacer Sparx, - dijo serio – intentaran manipularme como quisieron con Malefor, y si me quedo más tiempo, es probable que cosas malas ocurran, y si dejamos a Cynder aquí podrían usarla en mi contr… - dijo perdiendo poco a poco la voz, lo que hacía sospechar a Sparx  
- usarla en tu contra? Estas bromeando cierto? Deiure es un hablador de primera, si fue expulsado del consejo de ancianos de warfang por eso… no será que tienes otros planes en mente con Cynder o sí? – la simple insinuación de Sparx había puesto rojo a Spyro.  
- C..Calla Sparx… no empieces con ello otra vez… fue un accidente…

Un hecho del pasado, quizás la piedra base del porque los guardianes lo aislaban tanto de Cynder, un encuentro entre ellos que los guardianes mal interpretaron  
- estabas encima de ella y cuando ellos te encontraron lo mejor que dijiste fue un "no es lo que parece" rompieron un vitral de la sala de entrenamiento, además de descubrir una nueva forma para entrenar  
- no voy a discutirlo de nuevo… – bufando casi mientras avanzaba a hurtadillas por los pasillos del templo en dirección a la habitación de Cynder.  
- vale, de todas formas te acompañare por si no lo sabes, - le respondió volando tras el

Después de pasar por la ronda de Cyril, llegó a una cámara circular apartada del resto del templo la cual tenía prohibido entrar por ciertas razones.  
- Sparx, espérame en la entrada, vigila si alguien viene ok?  
- lo hare, pero insisto en que es una mala idea… - dijo saliendo.

Spyro abrió la puerta siguiente, la habitación de Cynder.  
Era una habitación igualmente redonda, con una cúpula que se abría con un vitral cristalino en la parte superior, donde se podía contemplar el cielo negro, salpicado de estrellas y la luz de las lunas, había estantes y repisas llena de libros, un almohadón que usaba para sentarse frente a una mesa que podía usar para leer a gusto, lo que hacía pensar al dragón purpura una única cosa que le amargaba "yo rompiéndome la espalda mientras los guardianes la retienen aquí con libros…"  
del otro lado estaba una cama con unas sábanas azul oscuro, y en ese sitio estaba dormida la Dragona negra, Cynder. Fuese la impresión o alguno de los instintos más oscuros y resguardados de Spyro lo que en ese momento le ocasionaban una pequeña sensación extraña en su interior que lo ponía bastante nervioso, tomando la poca valentía que tenía en ese momento, se acercó a ella, estaba indeciso, el camino entre ella y él se le hacían eterno, haber llegado al lado de ella se le hacía un milagro pues seguía de pie, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la había podido ver.

Cynder en pocas palabras había crecido, sus caderas se podían apreciar aún bajo las sabanas, era una dragona única, delgada, hermosa, elegante y con un toque salvaje, la mescla de colores en sus escamas era impactante, pero lo más que le atraía a Spyro eran sus ojos verde esmeralda, mucho había pasado desde la última vez que él había visto sus ojos, quería despertarla, quedarse con ella en ese momento, tenerla en sus brazos, el sentía la necesidad de quedarse con ella, pero era incapaz de sacarla de su sueño,

- Y bien? – le preguntó Sparx cuando Spyro salía de ahí  
- no va a venir con nosotros, no por ahora  
- te a dicho eso?  
- no Sparx… no tenemos un lugar al que ir, sacarla de aquí podría ser peor que dejarla en este momento  
- … Spyro eres un indeciso! – dijo Sparx alterado – hace un momento estabas dispuesto a contra viento y marea a irte con ella!  
- sshh! Nos van a oír…

Spyro se encaminó a la salida del templo, estaba en la puerta, el camino se abría más adelante, una vez que saliera no habría vuelta atrás, se volvería el dragón más buscado de toda la región por desobedecer a los guardianes… era el momento.

El dragón purpura dio marcha junto con aquella libélula, ahora el futuro se volvía incierto, tendría que empezar lejos de ahí, o con una nueva identidad,

- vamos Sparx…  
- que haremos ahora? – dos palabras en una elección a decidir retumbaban en la mente de spyro… "héroe o infame"


End file.
